


Gone

by Okamichan6942



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo laments Luna's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

You are gone   
I am sorry.   
I couldn't save you.   
Maybe you didn't want me to.   
Maybe you knew it was inevitable.

You are gone.   
Can I join you?   
Leave everything behind.   
My Friends.   
My Father.   
Just to be with you?

You are gone.   
If I die,   
Will I join you?   
Will I leave everything behind,   
For nothing?   
Can I risk it?

You are gone.   
I am sorry.   
Life is still full.   
I want to be wild like you.   
I love you still.   
But life goes on.   
And so must I.   
I will see you.   
But I hope not soon.  
Wait for me, Luna.

 


End file.
